Lucid Dreams
by msswinchester
Summary: Rebecca is a hunter, she has been since she was 18. For 10 years she's worked on her own, the only friend she has is Jill, who gives her jobs and funds her since Jill is rich anyways. But then she meets another hunter, one with a complicated past, which Rebecca is set on unraveling.
1. Chapter 1

"I got a job for you."

"Where?"

"Chesterfield, Illinois. A supposedly haunted motel at the edge of town. Apparently a woman killed herself in her motel room a few months ago. 2 people have died in that room since."

"I'm on it, thanks Jill."

"It's just a ghost, but be careful."

"Always." I said and hung up the phone. Chesterfield it is, I thought, while I started my piece of crap car.

I was only a few hours away from that town so I got there before noon. I parked my car on the parking lot of the local Starbucks and took my laptop with me to do some research.

After a half an hour of digging, I only found a few things. The room the woman, Annabelle Ricks, killed herself in is room number 15. The other 2 women who died there, also in room 15, also committed suicide, but from what I read in the articles, they didn't have any reason to. Both married with kids, on their way home from a business trip.

I decided to go check out the motel and ask about the women there.

Fortunately I got lucky, there was an old, chatty looking, woman behind the counter.

"Hello my dear, what can I do for you?" She said while giving me that typical grandma-smile.

"Uhm, I would like a room, one person." I sweetly smiled back at her.

"So one king-size?" She asked while taking out her ledger for me to write my name in.

I just nodded in response. She Put her ledger on top of the counter after writing something in it herself. While writing down my fake name, I saw that she had already filled in the room number.

"Here's the key to your room. It's room 15, that's just at the end of the hall on the 2nd floor." She handed me the key and motioned the way towards the stairs with her other hand.

"There's actually something I would like to ask you." I hesitantly said.

"Sure dear, you can ask me anything." She assured me while still sweetly smiling at me.

"I work for the newspaper and I'm doing an article about strange deaths. I read something about a few women who died here? Could you tell me what happened or give me some information?"

"Oh you're the second person to ask me that. There's not much to tell really. It's been said that the women killed their selves because there husband cheated on them while they were away, at least what the police assumed." That's all she said about it, but I had the feeling she knew more than that but decided not to pressure her on it.

"Thank you. And what do you mean that I'm the second to ask that?" I was sort of surprised when she said that, it could be another hunter.

"Yes, a handsome young man came in yesterday and asked about the women aswell. I think he's in the room next to yours even." She checked the ledger and started nodding. "Yes, he's in room 14."

"Okay, I'll go ask him what he has found out. Thank you." I smiled sweetly at her one more time, picked up my bags and walked up the stairs to my room.

When I passed room 14, I considered knocking on his door and asking what he had found but I decided against it. I'll probably walk into him once.

I opened my room and it looked the same as every motel room does, a bed in the middle, tiny bathroom, table with 2 chairs and a tv.

I decided to take a shower before setting up my stuff, all the women died at night so I had plenty of time left. I turned on the water, but nothing happened. I tried the sink, nothing came out either. I guess that I will be visiting my neighbour.

I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a sweater, put my stuff into my towel walked out the door and locked it behind me.

I knocked on door number 14, and waited for it to be opened.

"Just a sec!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the door.

A few seconds later the locks were being unlocked and the door opened. Without even looking at the man before me I started asking my question.

"Is your water wo-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence cause first of all the man was shirtless, and when I went higher up his body I saw that he was probably one of the most handsome men I have seen. His hair was still wet from his shower. I cleared my throat and talked again. "I see that your water is working. Would you mind if I showered in your room? My water isn't working."

"Uhm, sure, come in." He said with a cute smile. Damn he's hot. His hair was short but not too short, his eyes were a beautiful green, and he had some muscle on him, his jeans hung low on his hips.

While he locked the door behind me, I saw that his room looked just as sad as mine.

"I heard that you asked the woman at the desk for information about the murders." He said.

Normal people would be scared, being in a locked room with a man you don't know, who apparently knows what you did 10 minutes ago. But for some disturbing reason, I felt safer in a locked room, whether I was alone or with a stranger, I've always felt like that.

"Yes, I did and I heard the same thing about you," I turned around to face him and looked at him. God, he's handsome.

He gave me this tiny smile, which just made him look better. "So you work for the paper?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Why are you asking?" I casually said.

"I would like to know what you have found out if you wouldn't mind." I was about to ask why he was asking, when he took something from his bag and showed me his FBI badge.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know. 3 women killed themselves here, in room 15, in 3 months' time. According to the articles I read, none of them had reasons to commit suicide. And the woman at the desk said something about rumours that their husbands had cheated on them while they were gone, but I don't believe her."

"That's all you got? 3 deaths over 3 months' time?" He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "You really didn't do your research thoroughly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said with disbelieve. "I'm sorry that I don't have a complete police database to do my research."

He started laughing a little, like he it was an inside joke that only he understood. "You got me on that one."

"So why don't you share your police database information with me?" I said as a joke, cause I know he wouldn't.

"You know I can't do that. Shouldn't you go take that shower?" He said while grabbing a black shirt from his bag and putting it on.

I was bummed that he had put a shirt on, so I just walked into the bathroom, shot him another sweet smile and locked the door. I caught him laughing a little right before the door closed.

I put my stuff in the sink, took what I needed, undressed myself and got in the shower.

I sighed when the hot water hit my shoulders and finally relaxed.

I couldn't help but feel more relaxed than ever. I don't know if it's because I haven't had a hot shower like this in weeks, or because there's someone at the other side of that door who would protect me, even if it was just cause I was in his room.

I took my sweet time showering and stepped into the bedroom more than an hour later.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw that the cop had fell asleep on his bed. I smiled looking at him, he looked adorable sleeping, and decided to leave a note.

_'Thanks for the shower,_

_X Rebecca,_

_Ps: I'll be back tomorrow for another shower, see ya around neighbour_.'

**Unknown POV**

"SAM!" I woke up screaming, like I have every night since it happened.

I sat up and ruffled my damp hair. Suddenly I remembered the girl who came in to shower. I couldn't hear the shower running anymore. I was about to knock on the door to check if she was still in there, when I saw that she'd left me a note.

So her name is Rebecca, it suits her.

No matter how hard I tried focussing on Rebecca, his face kept popping up in my head. It usually is there all the time, unless I had some serious distraction. Today was my first job without him, so everything I did felt wrong. Even if it was just getting in the car, I caught myself waiting for the passenger door to open and for him I get in the car. He never did.

I put on a shirt, my jacket and my shoes and left my room. I thought about going to Biggerson's, since it was almost 6, but decided against it, that place gave me too much old memories. Just thinking about that place, the leviathans popped up, so did Purgatory and Cas.

Speaking of Cas, where is that guy? I haven't seen him since Heaven opened up again. Yes, it's open. We have no idea how, but all the angels are back upstairs.

I have prayed and prayed and prayed for Cas, for any angel to come down here and help me, or at least do something about my messed up situation. Because I didn't think that I would be able to handle it any longer. But the angels weren't listening.

I was sitting in the Impala. She was about the only thing I had left. I stroked the leather coated wheel and smiled.

That's when I made the or worst or best decision of that day.

I got out of my car, stroked the hood as I walked past it, like I always do. I walked towards my room, but walked past it.

I knocked, once, twice.

The door opened and there stood Rebecca. My face lit up when I laid my eyes upon her beautiful face, her eyes seemed to do the same thing.

"Yes, agent?" She said with a mocking smile.

"I'm off duty, call me Dean." I could see that she was trying not to roll her eyes at my stupid line.

"So, Dean, what can I do for you?"

"Well, since I let you shower in my shower, I think it would only be fair if you would join me for dinner."

"I guess I'll get dressed then." She said after a short pause with a sweet smile, before closing the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where do you wanna go?" Dean said once I locked my door.

Before answering that I took a second to look at him. He was wearing a simple blue jeans, black t-shirt, a dark blue button up and a jacket. Too many layers in my opinion, but still hot. I was wearing a simple black skinny jeans, my Nirvana top and my leather jacket.

"I'm guessing that an FBI smartass, like yourself," I playfully grinned at him. "Can afford a classy restaurant."

"True," he started, but I cut him off.

"But I'd rather go to Pizza Hut or something, so lead the way." He looked at me with surprise, than understanding.

"I know a place." He simply said with a nod while putting his hand on the back of my spine, leading me to his car, I guessed.

When we approached an old, but beautiful Chevrolet, I looked at him in disbelief. "This is your car?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Yep, that's my baby." He proudly smiled at me while stroking over the hood of the car. "She's beautiful isn't she?" He said when he saw that I couldn't stop staring at the smoothness of the black shiny car.

"That doesn't even cover it. Where did you find her? I know someone who would kill for this car." My friend, Jill, she's obsessed with cars like this, I guess I picked up a little bit. She has plenty of cars, since she's a millionaire, but she'd probably pay a million for an Impala.

"It's a family heirloom. My dad bought it pretty cheap." He opened the driver's door and motioned me to get in.

I slowly walked over to the passenger side, took the handle in my hand and gently pulled it. The door opened with a squeak, and I stepped inside.

I sank down on the smooth leather seats, and sighed. Being in a car has never felt this good. I saw Dean looking at me from the driver's seat with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" I automatically asked. That seemed to shake him out of his daze.

"Nothing." He answered and started the car.

I almost smiled when I heard the engine come to life, then I the radio came on and I did smile.

"Led Zeppelin?" I asked him.

He answered by singing: "Ramble on!" with a smirk on his face.

I just laughed at his stupidness, who'd thought a cop could be this awesome?

We exited the KFC after 2 hours of laughing, apparently Dean was quite funny. He was kinda childish, he even played with his fries, but he made it seem more funny than childish.

When we got back in his car, I thought of something.

"Where do you keep your cassettes?" I asked Dean.

"Glove department." He hesitantly said.

I opened it and saw several things. I saw his cassettes, which I was looking for, something that I think is a shirt and a gun. I ignored the other stuff, took his cassettes and picked out the perfect one.

I made sure Dean didn't see which one I took when I put it in the player.

He started the car and started driving. Once he noticed what song it was, he turned up the volume and started airguitaring to Killing In The Name Of.

Once the lyrics started I started singing along, if you could call this singing. Dean looked at me with a grin on his face and did the same.

We ended up singing along with every other sing that came on.

But everything comes to an end and we got back to the motel.

Shit, I thought. My case. It's already past 9 o'clock, it's dark outside and the only thing I had done to prepare was salt my room, which wasn't finished. Shit, I should've listened to Jill and go straight for the grave. But there was something bothering me about this case, so I wanted to make sure it was a ghost before digging up a grave.

"Hey Rebecca," he snapped me out of my thoughts by saying my name. It's the first time in the whole night that he'd said my name. "Are you gonna sit in the car for the whole night?" He said while getting out himself.

I'm considering it, I thought. I sheepishly smiled at him and got out of the car myself.

While walking back to our rooms he put his hand on the back of my spine again. We were almost at our rooms when Dean suddenly stood still.

I turned around to look at him.

"Dean, what are you…." I stopped talking once I realised how close we were standing and that Dean kept flashing his eyes from my lips to my eyes.

He gently put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. Our lips were now only inches apart.

I couldn't take it anymore and crushed my lips into his.

He grabbed my hips tighter and lifted me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Your room or mine?" Dean mumbled against my lips.

"Yours has a shower." I mumbled back.

"Mine it is." He felt his lips curl into a smile against mine before put me down for a second to grab his keys and open his door.

I was in the middle of taking of his jacket when the door flew open and he pushed me inside with a hungry look on his face.

I just smirked back at him and said "Hmm feisty." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into me again. When the kiss was about to deepen, I pushed Dean back, which made him sit on the bed.

I stood in front of him and slowly took of my leather jacket, leaving me just in my jeans and top.

I knew that the first thing he would look at was my left arm, it was almost covered in tattoo's.

I saw his eyes slowly taking them all in, the dragon around my wrist, the arrow on my forearm, the feather on my shoulder that split up into tiny birds that flew towards my neck and all the little tattoo's in between them.

"Oh, I love rock chicks." Dean mumbled with a satisfying look.

I walked closer to him, I was practically in between his legs now, put my hands on his t-shirt and slowly slid of his jacket and shirt at the same time, letting my hands slide over his masculine shoulders and arms.

"This is taking too long." Dean grabbed the hem of my top and threw it over my head.

I surprised myself by letting out a giggle when he grabbed my waist, lifted me and threw me on the bed.

Boy, was I glad that I was wearing my black lace underwear.

Dean stud up from the bed, took off his shirt and gave me a second to look at him, just in his jeans once again. I bit my lower lip when I saw that his jeans hung low on his hips again, looked him in the eye while I unbuttoned and unzipped my own jeans.

Upon seeing me do that he grabbed the ankles of my jeans and pulled them off. He crawled on the bed, in between my legs, trailed kisses from my bellybutton to my neck, until he finally reached my lips again.

I ran my hands through his short hair while the kiss deepened and our tongues devoured each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hooked my feet in the waistband of is jeans to push it down his legs.

His lips moved to my neck while his hands were everywhere, my hair, waist, hips, thighs.

I have no idea how but he managed to get my underwear off without me even noticing. The only piece of clothing that was separating us now, were his boxers.

Once they were off, we got down to business, over and over again.

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up, was that Dean wasn't lying still, and that my thighs kinda hurt.

What did you expect?

I turned around and saw that Dean was still sleeping, but he was tossing and mumbling something.

"Dean?" I asked, no reaction.

I sat up, holding the blanket in front of my breasts, laid the palm of my hand against his cheek and tried again. "Dean, wake up." I said, a bit louder this time.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked confused for a second. "Hey." He simply said.

"You okay?" I asked a little concerned.

He sat up, ran his hand over his face and said. "Uhm, yeah. I'm gonna take a shower." He grabbed his boxers from the floor, threw them on, grabbed a towel and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get my stuff from my room so I can shower after you, okay?" I said while wrapping the blanket around my naked body and standing up, trying to find my clothes and phone.

"Yeah sure." Dean responded while walking into the bathroom.

I put on my clothes once I'd found them and started looking for my phone and keys. I couldn't find them at first, until I looked under the bed, they must've slid under there while Dean almost tore of my jeans.

I turned my phone back on, and saw that I had tons of missed calls and messages. All from Jill.

Shit, I forgot to check in with her last night. I was supposed to call her before dark.

I started calling her back while I exited Dean's room.

She picked up after the first ring.

"Oh my god, you were supposed to call me last night! I can't believe you didn't even text me to tell me that you weren't gonna call me on time! You could've gotten yourself killed! You know how worried I can get! I even hacked your laptop camera, after seeing that you weren't in your room, I started looking for you all over the town cameras. Only to find you in freaking KFC with the one and only Dean Winchester?! How can you not tell me that you had a date with him! He may be fucking hot but do you have any idea how dangerous that guy is right now? Not just cause of his brother, but he's the guy that killed all those demons! You said that you didn't care who killed them but you should've asked me!"

"Is your rant over?" I carefully asked, I was inside my room now and put my phone on speaker so I could take my stuff while talking to Jill.

"No! But just tell me what happened." She sighed.

"Wait, Winchester? Are you sure?" No, that's not possible.

"Yes Winchester! Yeah like Sam and Dean Winchester from TV and police scanners and pretty much everywhere!" Jill was practically screaming at me by now.

"Shit." I sighed while sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah, shit." She repeated.

"But if he and his brother are like serial killers and shit, why is he posing as an FBI agent and investigating the same case as me? Don't you think that that's kinda weird?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Jill said, I could hear her typing over the phone.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"Turn on your computer." Is all she said before ending the call.

I turned on my laptop and the second it was on Jill's computer screen popped up on mine.

"Jill what are you looking for?" I asked her again once I saw that she was skyping me.

"Just look." She had a focused frown on her face like she always had when she was doing research.

I looked at my screen and saw several case files pop up. The only thing they all had in common was the that the name Winchester was linked to the case in some way.

The last thing that Jill opened was the Winchester's criminal records.

Name: John Winchester

Age: 09/30/1956 -

Married to Mary Winchester.

Whereabouts: unknown

Felony's: theft, grave desecration, murder.

Name: Dean Winchester

Age: 01/24/1979 – 10/28/2011

Whereabouts: Ankey Cemetery, IA

Felony's: theft, grave desecration, murder, accused of Satanism, prison break, officer assault.

Name: Sam Winchester

Age: 05/02/1983 – 10/28/2011

Whereabouts: Ankey Cemetery, IA

Felony's: theft, grave desecration, accused of Satanism, prison break.

"Hey does this sound familiar to you? Grave desecration, accused of Satanism, murder. If you wouldn't delete it every time I get one, my criminal record would look the exact same. And not just the records, the names aswell. Sam, Dean, Mary and John? Is it me or are those the exact names of the books?" I kept staring at Dean's mug shot, it was definitely him.

"You mean the Supernatural books?" Jill asked, not looking convinced.

"Yeah, I mean-"

"Rebecca?" I heard Dean say through the door while knocking on it.

"Is that him?" Jill whispered.

"Yeah, will you please shut up?" I begged her. She just rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

I opened the door and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I was taking my stuff and I got call from work and…"

"It's okay, I'm just here to say that I gotta go run some errands. So I'll leave my door open so you can shower." Dean said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, thanks Dean." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Rebecca." He gave me a half-smile before walking off.

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling over the back of his body in his suit.

"Hey! Becca!" Jill screamed through the speakers of my computer. "Get your ass back here!"

"What?!" I yelled back while closing my door and sitting back down.

"You're right, the names are the same from the books, but is that even possible?" She said while rolling backwards in her chair, taking out her copy of one of the books. "So this book says the first time that Dean got arrested was in September '05 in Jericho, Cali. And here it says that he was arrested in Jericho, September 20th '05." She said after typing away on her computer.

"I guess it's possible, I mean, everything else in those books are true and we've even dealt with angels, why is a creepy psychic dude so weird? So Dean is a hunter? So what? It's better than being a serial killer right?" I joked at her. "Listen, I'm gonna go shower in Dean's room and see if I can find anything. You just do what you always do, okay?" I winked at her and was about to turn off my computer when she stopped me.

"Wait! How was it?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"How was what?" I rolled my eyes at her. I knew what she meant, of course I did.

"You know what I mean! Last night, how was it?" She squinted her eyes at me, trying to read my face trough the webcam.

I sighed, giving in. "It was…. Amazing, okay! It's been a long time since I've had sex like that. Now goodbye!" I quickly turned off my laptop before she could say anything else.

Okay, focus. I thought to myself. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then look around in his room for stuff.

I quickly took my bag of my bed and left to Dean's room.

Once I was in the shower, I summed up everything me and Jill just found out.

So Dean, whom I met yesterday , went on a date with, and slept with, is THE Dean Winchester.

He's possibly, no definitely a hunter.

And to top it all off, he's a character from one of the Supernatural books.

That's not so bad right? I've run into other hunters before but, I never worked with one. I preferred working alone, so if I noticed that another hunter was already working on the case, I now, I don't know if I should just leave. I can't just disappear on Dean Winchester.

I'm just gonna finish this case, with or without him.

Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and dried my hair.

Me being me, started snuffing in Dean's stuff. I looked in the bathroom, the nightstand, under the mattress. Then, I got to the closet. The clothes were barely unpacked, almost everything was still in his duffel bag. I lifted it and I found what I was looking for.

I took the cigarette box from the bottom of the closet, sat down on the bed and opened it.

What I found did not surprise me. Homeland Security, CIA, Park rangers, CDC, AD, Health Department and tons more.

He had them all double too, always with a photo of him or Sam. For a second I started wondering what'd happened to Sam, until I got interrupted.

"What are you doing?" I heard Dean say angry, before slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

"FBI, CIA, Homeland Security. A lot different ID's for a fed." I sarcastically said while standing up, still holding the box in my hand.

"Give me that." Dean said, pointing to the box and taking a step towards me.

"I think you owe me an explanation." I stated, playing the unknowing innocent girl.

"I'm not going to say it twice." He growled, taking another step.

"Neither am I." I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to come at me.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Now give me the fucking box! I'm serious, Rebecca!" His voice got louder with each word he said.

"Come and get it." I challenged him.

"I normally would never hit a girl, but I warned you." He said right before launching himself at me.

He pushed me against the wall next to the bed with huge force and made the box fall from my hand. Shit he's strong, I thought.

Dean lifted his right arm, formed his hand into a fist and moved it towards my face with immense speed.

Me, being fast and flexible, dodged his fist, grabbed his wrist the second it hit the wall and twisted it behind his back making him turn and face the wall himself.

"Bitch." He mumbled right before pushing himself off the wall with his other hand, which made me lose my grip and stumble backwards.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I said with disbelief while dean was slowly turning around to face me again. "Oh, You are going down." I took one step forward, but instead of letting his face meet my knuckles, I jumped and let my sneaker meet his ribcage.

The air got knocked out of his chest and he stumbled against the wall again. But Dean recovered quickly, grabbed something from under his pillow and came at me again.

I quickly jumped onto the bed when I saw that the thing Dean had grabbed from under his pillow was a knife.

Only this time I didn't move fast enough and Dean skimmed the knife across my left thigh.

"Asshole!" I yelled when fell on the ground at the other side of the bed. Lucky for me the cut wasn't that deep but it was still bleeding heavily. There goes my jeans, I thought.

I carefully stood up, clutching the cut my left leg with my hand. I grabbed the first thing that I could, which was the tv-remote in this case, and threw it at Dean's hand.

I rolled over the bed and dived to the ground catching the knife that just fell out of Deans' hand. While crouching on the ground, I stretched my leg and spun around. My leg hit Deans knee and it gave away, making Dean fall to the ground. Giving me the time to jump him.

I was straddling his stomach, holding his arms to his sides with my knees and the knife to his neck.

"You're fast." He breathed.

"You're strong," I answered. "Dean Winchester."

His face went from amused to surprised.

"Yes I know who you are, I know more than you thing I know."

He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I'm not a demon, if that's what you're thinking. You checked that of off your list last night. I saw how carefully you looked at me when I put salt on my French fries. I'm not an angel either, even though I can't really prove that, but I'm not."

"What? That means that you're a-" He started with wide eyes.

"Hunter? Yes." I stated, I slightly groaned cause the way that I was sitting made my leg hurt like hell. "I'm gonna get of you now, but only if you agree not to attack me again." I carefully lifted the blade of his neck. He nodded and I stood up, only to sit back down on the bed.

I made the rip in my jeans bigger with the knife, so I could rip it open completely. "I guess I have a new pair of shorts now." I mumbled.

"Hey, Dean can you get me a towel, a needle, dental flo-" I looked up and saw Dean walk towards me with all things I needed, even the ones I hadn't said yet. "Thanks." He put everything next to me on the bed and sat down on a chair at the tiny table with a bottle of scotch after taking of his tie and suit jacket, making his muscled shoulders stretch his white button up shirt.

I dapped my cut with the towel to clean it and then wrapped it above the wound to stop the bleeding. Once I finished sowing it up and unwrapped the towel, I looked up at Dean, who was watching me with a smirk on his lusty lips.

"Give me that." I said while reaching my hand out to him.

He held up the scotch and raised his eyebrows at me. "This? Come get it." He angrily said.

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows back at him. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kinda invalid here." I said, motioning at my leg. "And whose fault is that?"

"So you can roll over a bed, kick my feet from under me and crawl on top of me to threaten me with a knife? But you can't walk 8 feet? Wow, that's a first." He took another sip from the bottle, mocking me.

I just rolled my eyes at him, got up and dramatically started limping.

He just sat there with a straight face, looking me dead in the eye.

Once I was close enough, I took the bottle from his hand and drank from it.

"You really should put some alcohol on that." He said, moving his eyes from mine to my leg.

I didn't answer, instead put my foot onto the table he was sitting on, and poured some of the scotch over my cut. I winced a little, cause of the alcohol touching my wound, but I've gotten used to the feeling.

I turned around, still with the bottle in my hand and walked towards where I'd left my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and walked towards the door.

"You coming?" I turned around to look at Dean, he just gave me a confused look. "Are you helping me with this case or what?" I said before walking out the door.

I was entering my room when I heard Dean's close and being locked.

I smiled to myself, knowing he wouldn't be able to throw away any case. I sat down on my chair in front of my computer and turned it on. I checked my phone when I Dean closed my door and came to stand behind me.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked in a formal tone.

"I was thinking a ghost, Annabelle Ricks is the first one that killed herself here, but I'm not sure. I had Jill look for more suicides in this motel or like the others, but she hasn't-" I stopped talking when I saw that she had tried to call me several times, once my laptop was running, she popped up on my screen.

"Here you are! I have to show you something, it's not a ghost, not even close." I saw that she widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Dean stand behind me. "So you two are working together now?" She said while searching for something on her computer.

"I guess." Dean mumbled. He inched his face closer to mine when a video popped up on my screen.

"Look at this. Its footage from last night, after hacking your webcam, cause you didn't answer me," She gave me an angry look, I just rolled my eyes at her. "I decided to record everything, in case Annabelle showed up. I checked it this morning after our talk and look what I have found." She fasted-forward to 2 am, where there was a small hitch, when it was over, you could see sort of a shadow figure standing in the bathroom door. After a few seconds it just disappeared, like after it realised the room was empty, it left.

"It's not a ghost, that's for sure, the temperature didn't even drop, no flickering lights, there's only the hitch." Jill said, shrugging.

"Did you find any other suicides in the area?" I asked her.

"No, nothing abnormal, a few teens over the years, but that's the same everywhere." She responded.

"Hey Dean," I turned around to face him, but didn't expect his face to be so close. I swallowed and he moved back a little. "yesterday you told me that I didn't do my research good, right? I think it's time you tell me what you meant."

"Well, I was just saying that you missed certain things." He vaguely said, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Like?"

"Well, back in the 90's there were 6 suicides just like this." Dean simply said. "all in a different month, same as now. All women, no reasons."

"Jill, can you check that please?" I asked her. I hadn't seen anything like that in the newspapers and I checked the ones from the 90's.

"There were 6 suicides but not in Chesterfield and the same thing happened about 10 years ago in another city, so a 10 year cycle." Jill kept typing away. She rolled over to another screen. "So I ran the video from last night through a few filters and well, look for yourself." She said before sending me the video.

I immediately opened it, it looked the same in the beginning but then the woman stood there and you could see that the lighting had changed. I paused and zoomed in on her to get a better look, she was beautiful. She was dressed in a long black dress with a split that went up to her right hip, she had snow-white skin, deep red lips and satin black hair.

"Who is that, Snow White?" Dean sarcastically said, practically reading my mind.

"Wait, what is that?" I mumbled to myself. I zoomed in a little more, on her cleavage this time.

"Oh crap." Dean said once the image was sharp.

The women was wearing a silver necklace, there was a flat silver stone on it, if you looked carefully, you could see that there was an infinity symbol carved on it.

"What is it?" Me and Jill said at the same time.

"I know that sign. It's the symbol of the Greek gods, it can be used to trap them, like a devil's trap." He sat down on my bed and put his head in his hands.

"So a Greek goddess, huh? How do we kill it?" I asked with a smirk.

"I know how to kill Zeus, but it's probably not the same with her." Dean answered.

"Jill?" I turned back to the computer.

"I'm on it!" She said with a smile right before she disappeared from my screen.

"So you know how to kill Zeus? Daddy-god Zeus?" I said with disbelief while standing up and walking towards my closet.

"Yeah." He simply said, looking like he was somewhere else with his head.

I took off my jeans and threw it at his head, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" He snapped while turning his head toward me. The second he saw me his frown disappeared and he licked his lips.

"Don't look at me like that." I said while putting on my shorts.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like you want to relive last night." I looked at him with a seductive smile and closed my closet after putting a patch on my wound, took my laptop of the table and dropped it on the bed before jumping on it and laying down next to Dean myself.

"Shut up." He said.

"So how do kill Zeus?" I asked him while bending my knees so I could put my laptop on my lap. I patted the space next to me, telling Dean to lay down too. He did.

"Wooden stake, from a tree struck by lightning." He turned his face toward me. "didn't get a chance to test it though."

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity, while searching for a list of Greek gods on my computer.

"Artemis shot him with her magic arrows before I got the change to gank daddy-god." He said with a smirk.

"Artemis? Artemis, goddess of the hunt, killed her own father? Why would she do that? Aren't Greek gods like a super tight family?" I turned my head, and again his face was closer than I expected.

"You've heard of Prometheus right?" I nodded. "Well we found him and started looking for a way to break his curse, the only solution we could think of was to kill Zeus and hope that the curse would fade. We summoned him and well, it got outta hand. Apparently Artemis had a thing for Prometheus and when Zeus tried to kill him, she shot him, killed Prometheus in the process." He bluntly said.

"Wow, I think she had more than a thing for Prometheus." I said raising my eyebrows and turning back to the laptop. "So I think we can rule out Artemis, cause you'd recognize her right?"

"Hell yeah I would." Dean immediately said. I turned back to Dean and raised my eyebrows at him. "What? She was hot." I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay let's see, we are looking for a goddess, dressed in black. So not Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hera they're all blond or not pictured in black dresses." I suddenly thought of something and pulled the edited video up again.

"We missed something." I said, while scanning the picture over and over.

"Zoom in on her hip." Dean said while pointing to the split in her dress.

"Really Dean?" I shot him a blank look.

"Just do it." He rolled his eyes at me.

I did as he said and saw what he'd seen, she had a tattoo on her right thigh.

I saw that Dean was giving me a 'Told you' look from the corner of my eye.

"I know who she is." I went back to my list of goddesses and clicked on 'Nyx'.

"Nyx is the Greek goddess of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation, and was the mother of other personified deities such as Sleep and Death." Dean read out loud. "Her symbol is a full moon, hugged by two quarter moons."

"Just like the tattoo." I said while opening Skype to call Jill.

"It's Nyx." We stated at the same time once she picked up.

"Tattoo?" I asked her.

"Jep." She answered with a proud smile.

"So you found a way to kill her?" Dean asked her.

"No, not yet. But I'm working on it." Jill said before going back to typing.

"Good, we need it tonight." Dean said before closing my laptop, catching me off guard.

"What-"

"We need to talk, privately." Dean took the laptop off my lap and put in on the table.

"About what?" I asked while sitting up.

"About you knowing who I am and telling me that you're a hunter, after you slept with me." Dean angrily stated, with finger-pointing.

"First off all, don't you dare tell me that you regret sleeping with me, cause we both know you don't. Second, it's not you're invisible, do you have an idea what comes up when you google Dean Winchester? And I don't know if you remember, but you were all over the news in 2007." I reminded him.

"Right, but still why this morning?" Dean sat back down on the bed, I crawled to the edge to sit down next to him.

"I kinda didn't know you were Dean Winchester until I called Jill this morning, she started freaking out cause I didn't call her, like I told her I would. She hacked my webcam and when she saw that I wasn't in my room she started searching all over the town camera's and saw us in KFC. She practically yelled at me cause you're a 'serial killer' and showed me your criminal record. That's when everything started to look familiar."

"You mean that I have a typical hunter's criminal record?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Not just that. It were the names that caught my attention. Sam, Dean, John, Mary and the Impala of course." I saw that his face fell the second I said those names. He misses his family so much, you could read it off his face. So I decided to cheer him up a little. "They reminded me of this book series I read, years ago."

"Oh god no." Dean sighed, letting his head fall in his hands.

"Oh, yes. Supernatural by Carver Edlund. I've read them all." I bumped my shoulder against his. "You know that Castiel is in love with you right?" I joked.

"Yeah, I've heard that." He said with a sad smile.

"So you have any other questions you want to ask me, officer?" I smiled at him.

He faced me and gave me a sad smile. "No, I don't think so."

"Good. Take off your shirt." I said while crawling on the bed, motioning Dean to do the same.

He gave me a confused look, but then he stood up and shrugged his shoulders, like he thought 'why the hell not' and started unbuttoning his shirt.

I couldn't help but look at his flexing muscles, once he was completely topless, I remembered something.

"Aren't you supposed to have a tattoo right here?" I asked him while sliding my finger over his heart.

"I did." He simply said.

"Well, where did it go?" I smiled at him while putting my hand on his shoulder and pulling him towards me.

"I was being stupid and started fighting for money. I was fighting a few weeks ago, shirtless and the other dude threw me on the cement, it got scraped off I guess." I shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing, while sitting on his knees on the bed.

"Well I guess we'll have to get you inked up again." I pushed him down on the bed so he was lying on his stomach and I straddled his lower back.

"What are you-" He started.

"Ssshh, just let me work my magic." I cut him off, while I started to massage his broad shoulders. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Dean, this isn't gonna work if you don't loosen up. Relax."

He listened to me and relaxed, which made my job only easier.

"Urgh, this is awesome. You should do this professionally." Dean mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I used to do that if I needed money." I said back.

"Did you give happy endings?" Dean sat up a little so he could smile and raise his eyebrows at me.

"Depends, if it was an ugly fat rich guy, I'd massage him till he falls asleep and steal all his money."

"And if the guy wasn't fat?" He asked.

"Then he'd get a happy ending and I'd still steal his money." I laughed.

I felt him chuckle under me and after a deep sigh, he didn't say or do anything.

I gave his shoulders and back one good last rub before getting of him. He was sleeping.

I carefully took his keys out of his pants pocket and tucked them into my shorts along with my phone.

I left the room as quiet as I could, making sure Dean wouldn't wake up. The second my door was closed, my phone rang.

"Yes Jill?" I answered.

"Well, I think I've found something." Jill said.

"Talk to me babe." I said while opening the door to Dean's room.

"So Nyx, Greek goddess, personification of night, bla bla bla. She can be captured like all the other Greek gods, in an infinity symbol. She can be killed with a stake of a cypress tree, because apparently cypress is sacred to Hades, whom is her favorite son." I could hear Jill flipping pages over the phone.

"Wait, have you done actual book research? I'm proud of you." I said smiling. "So where do I find this cypress tree?" I was packing some of Dean's stuff, a few clothes cause I don't think he'd like to sit there in his suit for the rest of the night, and a graffiti can that I found in his duffel bag.

"It could me a long time to find this stuff, it better be worth it! Lucky for you there is a wood just outside of town where this tree grows, I'll send you a pic of the tree and where to find the woods." Jill said back.

"Thanks, and don't worry it'll be worth it." I grinned to myself.

"Hey where's Dean? I'm not on speaker so I guess he's not there with you." Jill asked, sometimes that girl I just too curious for her own good.

"No, he's not here. He's in my room, sleeping. I'm just getting some supplies." I silently opened my door, dropped the stuff inside and closed the door again.

"Wait he's sleeping and its' been what, 45mins since I last spoke to you?" I could hear the smile in her voice. "I know what you did."

It's time to get some food. I thought to myself while I walked outside to my car. For a second I was considering on taking the Impala, but I decided not to. Dean would freak if he'd find out.

"Oh really? Than what have I done?" I said with a smile back, knowing what she was thinking.

"You gave him a massage didn't you? And now he's sleeping like a baby."

"Maybe. Does it really matter, he needed the sleep and the massage, it'll do him good. Hey don't you have like actual work to do?" I said, trying to shake her off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Call me in the morning." Is all she said before ending the call.

I made a quick drive to the closest fast food place, picket up a few cheese burgers and then went to a gas station to pick up some beers, soda and pie.

Hey, if we're going to stay up all night, we might aswel make ourselves comfortable right?

I just had to make one more stop and then I could head back to the motel. I took out my phone for the directions to the woods, it wasn't that hard, I passed them riding into town.

I parked my car on the side of the road and walked into the woods. I didn't take my long to find the tree, there were tons of them, but the branches grew pretty high, so it took me a while to crack 2 big ones off. But I got them and headed back to the car.

I drove back to the motel, only to see that Dean was still sleeping in my bed. I decided to let him sleep for a while, at least until dark.

I just sat down on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed, turned the tv on and started to carve the branches into stakes.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the bed move behind me, I guess Dean was up.

"Hey." I said while turning around to face him. "Did you sleep good?" I smiled at him.

"You really do have magic fingers. You didn't steal anything did you?" He said while coming to sit at the edge of the bed next to me.

"No, but I did go for a supply run." I gave him one of the stakes and stood up to fetch the clothes I got for him. "Here," I threw his clothes at him. "I figured you'd want something else to wear."

"Yeah, thanks." He said with a frown. He put the stake down on the bed and put on his t-shirt and switched pants.

"And you're sure these will work?" He lifted it again to give it a closer look.

"Jill said they would work, so they will." I said while throwing him a burger.

"And you just trust her?" He raised his eyebrows at me, while unwrapping the burger.

I looked at him like I was saying 'Seriously?' and said: "I've been working with her for almost 10 years. Of course I trust her, she's practically the only friend I have."

"10 years? How is that possible? She barely looks 20." Dean said with a full mouth and disbelief.

"Haha, I agree with you there but she's actually 25." I sat down against the head of the bed and ate a burger myself after taking of my sneakers. It was still light outside, so we got time.

Dean just shrugged and took another bite of his burger.

When we both finished eating, I took 2 beers out the six-pack I had bought in the store earlier, opened one for myself and gave the other one to Dean.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. She was right here in the video right?" I asked while standing in front of the open bathroom door.

Dean nodded after taking a sip of his beer.

I took my pocket knife out of my pocket and started to cut the carpet loose. "So we should put the symbol here. You can draw it right?" One the carpet was loose enough, I ripped of a piece and exposed the wooden floor beneath it. I walk towards my bag and took out the can of graffiti and gave it to Dean. "Here."

He stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom door where he crouched down and started spraying the floorboards in blood red.

"Now what?" Dean said once he was finished. He took his beer off the floor and sat next to me on the bed.

"Now we wait." I simply said. "Oh, I got something for you, but I want a piece too." I stood up from the bed and took the pie out of my bag. I walked back towards the bed with the pie behind my back.

"Pie." I smiled at him while showing him the delicious looking cherry pie.

He almost immediately ripped the plastic out of my hand.

"Dude, calm down. It's just pie." I sat back down next to him, and took a piece myself which made Dean give me an angry look. "Hey, I paid for this so I deserve a piece." I pointed between me and the pie.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes at me and took a bite of his piece.

About 10 minutes later, we ate the whole pie.

"Man, that was good." Dean said after swallowing the last piece.

"I know." I sighed, while laying down.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke up. "Hey Rebecca?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him, he was just staring at the tv with a frown.

"If you've read the books and all, you know about my brother right?" He gave me a sad look. I could see from the look on his face that he didn't really want to talk about this.

"Yeah, of course." I sat up straight again.

"Then why haven't you asked me about him?" He looked me straight in the eye.

I sighed, "Look Dean, first of all, it's none of my business. Second, I know that your brother is a touchy subject, and if you'd really want me to know why he's not here, I think you would tell me." I shrugged my shoulders. "And you don't have to, you know that right? I mean I'm dying to know, but it's your family, not mine." I got up from the bed and grabbed 2 more beers. He just stared at the tv while I handed him his beer.

We were quiet for almost an hour after he asked me that. He still hadn't moved, the only thing he had done was drink and stare at the tv.

All I could think of was what had happened to Sam. It must've been something bad, cause Dean looked really upset about it. I was getting upset even thinking about it.

"Okay, that's it I'm bored." I jumped off the bed and walked towards the tv. I turned it around to check if my cable would fit.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Dean complained, I turned my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"Nice." I mumbled once I found the right fit.

I walked back to my closet and pulled out my PlayStation 4. I connected it to the tv and the plug. I slid in Jill's new game and sat back down on the bed next to Dean and gave him one of the controllers.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?" Dean frowned at me waving with the controller.

"I'll explain." I rolled my eyes at him again.

"DIE! MOTHERFUCKER DIE." I screamed at the top of my lungs after playing for more than 20 minutes.

"Oh come on!" Deans yelled while throwing his controller on the bed.

I just started laughing at him, cause I killed him, again. "You suck at gaming, you now that right?" I smiled at him.

"No I don't, there's something wrong with the game." He whined.

"No there's not." I said while putting in another game, one that Dean is supposed to be good at, and dropped back on the bed.

"How can you know that for sure?" He took another sip of his new beer.

"Cause these games aren't store bought." Dean gave me a strange look so I explained. "Jill designed these games and sometimes I test them for her. And me, being her best friend, benefit of the fact that she's rich because of that. She pays for everything, the motels, food, gas, clothes. She gets me a new laptop and phone every time I go home, sometimes even a new car." I drifting off, thinking of how a good friend Jill really is. I snapped out of it when I saw the amazed look on Dean's face.

"A hunter that isn't short on money, well that's a first." He said, I just smiled at his comment. "So what are we playing now?"

"Something that you, hopefully will be good at, since the new Call of Duty isn't really your thing. You're sure that you're a good shot in real life right?" I joked he just rolled his eyes at me and took another sip of his beer.

I did the same before explaining the controls.

"Okay, this is the last race we're gonna play cause this stupid tv is starting to hurt my eyes." I complained, we've been racing for over an hour and we've both won 17 races already.

"Okay, winner gets to choose what we do next." Dean said while focusing on the tv screen, waiting for the race to start.

"3, 2, 1, GO" Said the screen, before the cars raced off into the night city of LA, where the game took place.

After the first round Dean was ahead, with me on his tail. The last round was neck on neck.

"Yes! I won!" Dean proudly stated after he'd crossed the finish line.

"It's not fair! You distracted me!" I protested.

"No, you're just a sore loser." He stated, got up from the bed to get us another beer.

"What do you suggest we do then?" I said, rolling my eyes after taking a beer from him.

* * *

**For anyone who is actually reading this, I have a suggestion for you. I am going to let you decide what Dean and Rebecca do next to pass some time, you can choose whatever you want, but they just have to stay in the room, that is my only condition! Post what you want them to do in the review thingy below! **

**love, M.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I want a rematch." Dean said, pointing his beer at me, standing at the foot of the bed.

"A rematch of what?" I asked in confusion after taking a gulp of my beer.

"The fight we had this morning." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mean the useless fight, that you lost?" I leaned against the headboard with a smug smile.

"You surprise attacked me." He stubbornly said.

"Me? I surprise attacked you?" I got up from the bed and went to stand in front of him, pressing my finger to his chest, my beer in my other hand. "As far as I remember, you are the one who started throwing punches. And the one who pulled a knife. So technically, you surprise attacked me. Not the other way around. You, my friend, are just simply a sore loser." I walked past him while chugging down the rest of my beer and set it on the table next to the other empty ones.

"Okay, fine." He sighed. "But I still want a rematch." He downed his beer aswell.

"Why? Because you think that you can't lose from anyone once you set your mind to it?" I dramatically speeched.

"No, I just don't like losing from a girl." He simply said back, with a stupid grin.

"Okay, rematch it is." I tipped my head to the side and smiled at him before taking of my sweatshirt. I caught his eyes flash at my tattoos again. Sometimes when I was bored I would stare at them too, they brought back memories.

I looked at him with a serious face before setting my right foot in front of my left, bended through my knees a little and balled my fists. "Wait! No surprise weapons." I warned him, remembering the cut he made in my leg this morning.

"Deal." He said right before lunging his fist at me.

This time he was faster than this morning and it was a little harder to dodge his fist, but I managed to do so just in time to feel the breeze of his fist mere inches from my face.

I quickly reacted and fake punched his face with my left and actually fully hit him in the stomach.

He quickly recovered and hit me back in the stomach at the same time I launched my right fist at his cheekbone. While my fist rushed forward toward Deans face, I could feel my dragon tattoo move on my left wrist. It was just the tail that moved only an inch, but I could feel it through my whole body. My knuckles hit his cheek full force and he almost fell to the ground, but caught his balance just in time.

While Dean was struggling to retrieve his balance I thought I saw something light up red on his right forearm, which got me distracted for just a second. Dean took the opportunity and tripped me.

The fall on my back knocked all the air out of my longs, so I needed a second to recover. I closed my eyes for a second and felt Dean straddle my waist and restrain my arms over my head.

When I opened my eyes I immediately checked his forearm again, there was nothing there. I guess I imagined it.

"How in the hell, can a girl like you be so strong?" He asked from above me with disbelief.

"A girl like me has her tricks." I smiled at him. I could see he wanted to know more, I thought I wouldn't hurt so I explained. "You saw the dragon tattoo I have on my wrist right?" His eyes went to my wrist and he nodded. "It's not just a tattoo. Jill found this weird ass Chinese legend about magic tattoos, that give you extra strength. Well, not only strength, that's just the dragon. You've got others for wisdom and all that Chinese monk shit. It has to be inked with some rare ink from China, very expensive and hard to come by. But Jill managed to score me some." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So you're saying that you cheated?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I felt that he was starting to loosen my arms just a little, so I grabbed his wrists and managed to roll us over so I was on top of him. "No, I'm saying the you're predictable." I simply informed him.

"No, I'm not. You just cheated." He stubbornly insisted.

"I might have cheated now, but I didn't this morning." I shook my head at him. "You might be good at fighting monsters and fighting people trained to fight monsters. But you suck at fighting people trained to fight other people." I stated.

He looked at me in confusion.

I just rolled my eyes in reply and slowly let go off his hands. "Now, let's drop the fighting subject and do something else with physical contact." I winked at him while softly raking my nails down his chest to the hem of his shirt.

"Can't argue with that." Dean mumbled.

I have no idea why, but I suddenly felt freakishly horny, out of nowhere. And I think Dean felt it too. There is only one thing I can do about that, isn't there?

I leaned down and softly trailed my lips from the neck of Deans t-shirt up to his cheekbone, barely touching him, while my hands roamed his chest. He stayed still beneath me, only moving his hands from above his head to my knees softly caressing my bare thighs that where straddling his waist.

I moved my lips more upward and reached his lips. The second his lips started moving with mine, Dean shot up straight, taking me with him, and got rougher.

I moved my hands from under his shirt to his short hair, while he moved his from my thighs to my hips and pulled me completely against him. He fiddled with the hem of my top and tucked his hands underneath it, roughly gripping the skin of my sides.

Our lips parted for a second, which gave me a chance to take off Dean's shirt, revealing his broad chest. He yanked off my top, almost ripping it before he trailed open mouthed kisses down to my neck, kissing every tiny bird tattooed on my neck, while his hands found the clasp of my bra.

"Wait-" I got cut off by Deans lips.

I cupped his face in my hands and pushed him away from me.

"What?" He sighed with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, dropping my hands from his face.

"I don't know, around twelve I think." Dean leaned back a little to check the clock on the nightstand. "Yeah, it's a quarter past twelve." He turned back to me with a frown. "Wh-"

"Good." I said and crushed my lips against his again.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and got back to what he was doing before I interrupted. His lips trailed down to my neck again and his hands unclasped my bra.

I softly moaned when his lips found my weak spot in my neck and he started biting and sucking on it. I scratched my nails over his back, while one of his hands was cupping my breast and the other was roughly stroking my thigh.

"Dean?" I sighed.

"Yeah?" He mumbled against my collarbone.

"Can you please take off your fucking pants?" I tugged at the waistband of his jeans, giving him a clear signal.

"Only if you take off yours." He mumbled against my skin with a husky voice.

"Holy shit." I sighed after falling down on the bed, next to Dean, pulling the covers over me.

"Hhhm." Dean mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. We have like 45 minutes left till it's 2 o'clock." I turned towards him leaning on my elbow, walking my fingers over his broad chest.

"And what happens at 2 o'clock, again?" Dean opened his eyes and turned his head toward me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, but he looked serious. "In the video from last night Nyx showed up a little after two so, we need to be ready at two." I was about to get up, but Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me back on the bed, next to him.

"Dean, what are you-" He made me shut up by barely running his fingertips over my side. From my shoulder over my ribs, my waist, hips.

To eventually lay his full hand over my thigh, slowly moving it down until he reached my knee. Dean tightly gripped it, and yanked it over his waist, making me roll on top of him.

"Rebecca, just stop talking." He said before kissing me.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back, I don't know why, but I couldn't.

Something's not right.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself up, detaching our lips.

"What?" Dean asked with an annoyed frown. His hands fell still, coincidentally on my ass.

"Shht." I just said laying my index finger on his lips, to keep him still. "I heard something." I lifted my head a little more and slowly looked around in the room, checking the bathroom door last.

"Well, would you look at that. Sweet little Rebecca is able to resist a horny Winchester after all. Third time's a charm." She mocked in a British accent once I made eye contact.

Dean shot up straight once he heard her voice.

"So you're the one doing this for the past days?" He said, motioning at his man-parts, which I was still sitting on.

"If you want to put it that way, yes." Nyx smirked at us, like she was proud of something she created.

"So last night, was all you?" I asked, getting off the bed with the blanket wrapped around me starting to put on my clothes, after checking if Nyx was standing in the trap, she was.

"No, the only thing I did last night was give Dean a tiny push, the rest was all the two of you." She took a step towards us, but not stepping outside the trap.

"The kiss." Dean mumbled. I looked over at him, seeing that he too was putting on his clothes.

"And why is it that you're doing that exactly?" I asked Nyx. She owed us an explanation.

"I like to play with my food." She winked at us, like she'd just said something funny.

"I would start talking if I were you." Dean squinted his eyes at her, picked up his stake from where he left next to the bed and started twirling it around in his hands.

"You really think a cypress stake will kill me?" She mocked us, pulling up her dress a little bit, making the split that ran till her thigh go even higher, showing off her moon tattoo. I could hear Dean swallow, even though he was 5ft away from me.

"It's worth the shot. And if that won't, this will." I walked over to my closet and got out my personalized angel blade.

"An angel blade? Last time I checked, I'm not an angel. Far from it actually." Nyx looked at Dean with a lustful look, which made me roll my eyes, but made Dean lick his lusty lips.

"Dude." I blankly said, turning my head to him. He snapped out of his daze and looked at me with confusion.

"What?" He whispered.

I just rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Nyx. Only to see that she was watching us with an amused look. "An angel blade doesn't just kill angels. It kills demons too, I've killed a god with it before." I raised my angel blade to eye level. "My angel blade can kill more than angels, demons and gods. I've, how should I say this, personalized it. Now I can kill angels, demons, shapeshifters, werewolves, skinwalkers and everything else that can be killed with silver." I looked at the handy work Jill and I had done on my blade. The edges were even sharper and one of the 3 silver colored sides actually was silver. You couldn't even see that it was real silver.

"Why did I never even consider that?" Dean mumbled to himself, frowning at the blade.

"So, start talking." I said to Nyx with a smug smile.

"Fine," She sighed. "the suicides actually are suicides. I just, give them a little push. I make sure they meet a guy, in a bar or even just the hallway of the motel, like the two of you. The only thing the women had in common, was the fact that they were married and this room. Once they've met the right guy, I make sure he's their type and handsome, of course." She slowly slid her eyes over Dean. I have to admit, he looked hot in his faded jeans and black T-shirt.

"They hooked up, so what?" I interrupted her. She had to stop eyeing Dean like that, it's making him unfocused and me uncomfortable and want to rip his clothes off all over again.

"First off all, I make sure of it that they don't just hook up. They go the whole nine yards, just like the two of you. The difference is, once they wake up and see that the man has left their room, they snap out of their daze and realize what they've done, they feel terrible. You, on the other hand, you both felt wonderful." Great job on reminding Dean of last night, this evening and like 10 minutes ago, bitch.

"Cut the crap." Dean spoke up. I guess he felt the same as and wanted this bitch to finish her speech so we could kill her already.

Nyx just rolled her eyes. "I feed of off fear and depression, darkness, anything that would drive someone crazy. But the most delicious thing for me, is a women killing herself because she can't live with the wrongs she's made." She looked me dead in the eye, like she knew.

I dropped my blade, fell to my knees and burst out crying, something I haven't done in years. I suddenly felt so bad, about everything I had ever done, every hunt that has gone wrong, every innocent soul dragged to Hell because of me. It felt like I had caused the end of the world, that everyone was dead, because of me. Every single living thing, dead. And me being the only thing alive.

"Rebecca?" I could hear Dean step towards me.

"No," I raised my palm at him, he stopped in his tracks. "kill her."

I heard some footsteps, Nyx mumbling "No, no, no."

I looked up cause I wanted to see her die. I looked through my watery eyes how Dean clasped his hand around her throat and pushed her against the wall. He looked her dead in the eye and stabbed the stake straight into her heart.

Then something, unusual happened.

Instead of just dying, Nyx changed from. She turned into the old lady from the motel for a few seconds and then turned back into the black-haired beauty she was, before going up in smoke.


End file.
